fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fangire
The Fangire Race are a fictional race of vampires in the fanfictional Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider: Vampire King. They are stained glass-based vampires who feed off of the Life Energy of humans to survive. By using glass shard-like Life-Sucking Fangs to drain the Life Energy to maintain their souls, members of the Fangire Race can assume human forms to hide within everyday society to feed in secret, revealing their forms when their skin takes a uniquely variant stained glass pattern. However, It has been shown that fangires can survive without life energy. When a human's Life Energy is stolen by their Fangs, the victim becomes transparent like glass; & in some cases the body will shatter when touched. Each Fangire belongs to a specific class based on the animal form it takes, & each Fangire has a true name. A Fangire can live up to three times longer than a human, barring being killed. Upon a natural death, the monster's physical body shatters like glass & collapses in a heap. The members of the Fangire Race destroyed by Vampire King have their bodies destroyed, with their souls sealed within the Castle Doran's body before they can escape & eventually reform into a new body or clump with other Fangires' souls to form a giant aura monster called a Sabbat. Cross, Vampire King in Emperor Form, Viper, & Dracula are able to destroy both body & soul. The Fangire Race is most prosperous of the 13 Demon Races, which also played a role in the near-extermination of the Wolfen, Merman, & Franken races. List of Fangires Subordinate - Pawn Spider Statistics *Human Name: Dáire Lister * True Name: The Capriccio of the Paradise with Light An insane Fangire who uses hand puppets to talk to his prey, cowardly attacking weaker opponents. He first appears in 1897 at a funeral where Lillian attempts to kill him but he escapes via his invisibility ability. Since the event, Dáire begins stalking her, & even kidnapped her to have as his bride. Though Bram lacked the strength to fight Dáire, Wolfgang manages to force the Spider Fangire to retreat. At the present day, Dáire reintroduces himself while abducting Mercy due to the resemblance to her grandmother. Unfortunately, the Sheep Fangire's own obsession with Mercy proves a hindrance in Dáire's plan. When Dáire attempted to abduct Mercy personally, he gets attacked by Cross, escaping when Vampire King gets attacked himself & finding the rider's body along the shore, still living. With this bit of info, Dáire manages to get William to spare him for the moment & go after Mercy without fear of Cross' interference, though it was only to serve in William's interests of getting Vampire King out to the open, driving the Fangire off once he did his job. When the Bishop arrives, Dáire was used by him to awaken Emma as the new Queen, stealing the Cross Knuckle as a result. After losing the Cross Knuckle due to his attraction to Mercy, he is later severely beaten by Vampire King in Emperor Form before he was completely destroyed by Emma, fully awakened as the new Queen. Horse Statistics *Human Name: Sage Haight *True Name: The Sincerity & Melancholy that the Twin Impostors Dream About *Destroyed by: Vampire King's Darkness Moon Break Wielding a sword as his weapon & able to breathe mist, the Horse Fangire poses as a successful company manager in 1897, feeding on his secretaries until Lillian attempts to kill him. However, Bram's interference allows him to escape. By the present year, the Horse Fangire assumes the identity of a teen model agent, targeting Mercy. Due to Mercy's trickery, the Horse Fangire ends up being destroyed by Vampire King & sealed in Castle Doran. Octopus Statistics *Human Name: Lita Plaskett *True Name: The Lady Portrait Torn in a Full Moon *Height: 250c *Weight: 250kg *Destroyed by: Vampire King's Darkness Moon Break Wielding a violin & learning under Bram, the Octopus Fangire lures humans to feed on, usually other female violinists. In 1897, Lillian is ordered by Manuel Boyd to protect Lita Plaskett, until she realizes that she is the Fangire. Her abilities include shooting ink-balls from her mouth, shooting tentacles from her body, & morphing her feet into skates. After her violin is damaged in the fight with Lillian, Lita is forced to go into hiding as Bram refuses to help her anymore for using his teachings in a perverted way. Later in the present year, Lita gets Scott to repair her violin, targeting Mercy for her grandmother's act against her, but Vampire King's interference gives Mercy time to destroy the violin. The Octopus Fangire attempts to flee, but ends up being outmatched by Vampire King & destroyed before being sealed in Castle Doran. Moth Statistics *Human Name: Aspen Douglas *True Name: The Well Named Corruption *Height: 222cm *Weight: 160kg *Destroyed by: Vampire King Werewolf Form's Werewolf Howling Slash Able to spray powder & armed with a sword, the Moth Fangire first appeared in 1897 when she fell in love with Bram when he was playing his violin in a garden. However, the fact he ignored her broke the Fangire's heart, driving her to attack Bram, but Lilian's interference forces the Moth Fangire to escape, but vows to get back at Bram. She resurfaces later in the present year as a lawyer, tracking down Bram with a list of the other people he victimized 115 years ago other than herself, finding Scott instead to be the bearer of her wrath. She later attempts to kill Mercy at a baseball field until Vampire King arrives to save her. But due to Scott's current crisis at the time with his knowledge of his grandfather's past, the Fangire manages to evade him. But when her two humans accomplices, also victimized by Bram, decide to bury the hatchet after seeing Scott's sacrifice, Douglas turns on them & nearly kills them. When Scott arrives, the Moth Fangire reveals herself to Vampire King as she overpowers him until the Werewolf Saber is summoned. Sheep Statistics *Human Name: Oliver Begbie *True Name: The Clown Dances with a Turkey at a Fireplace *Height: 205 cm *Destroyed by: Vampire King Merboy Form's Merboy Aqua Tornado Using a pistol as his weapon & able to move at a fast speed, the Sheep Fangire appears in the present year, stalking Mercy under order from the Spider Fangire. Though halted by Vampire King in Werewolf Form, William's interference gives the Fangire time to kidnap Mercy. Though he did his part, Oliver grew obsessed with Mercy, driving the Spider Fangire away to have her for himself. But Vampire King intervenes, assuming Merboy Form to shatter the Fangire & feed his soul to Castle Doran. Prawn Statistics *Human Name: Count Cailean *True Name: The Candlestick & the Compass Promise a Party *Height: 255cm *Weight: 220kg Able to shoot foam, use a halberd, & use hand blades, the Prawn Fangire worried for the well-being of his kind's existence & sought a means to revive those who died losing their souls. His plan comes to fruition in the present year, becoming a chef of the 5-star Mason Sel'cour, targeting couples who attend his restaurant to take their Life Energy, their souls fattened with his special sauces, in order to use the collected energy in reviving his Fangire servants whose remains he had been safeguarding. But instead of being destroyed by Vampire King, the Prawn Fangire sacrificed himself to complete the resurrections, with the revived members of the Fangire Race merged into a Sabbat. Vampire King manages to destroy the Sabbat with Castle Doran's help. Frog Statistics *Human Name: Duncan Bruce *True Name: The Evolutionary Theory's Golden Ratio Will Be Buried Between Papers *Height: 221cm *Weight: 150kg *Destroyed by: Cross' Cross Judgement Using a sword & a rifle, the Frog Fangire can fire energy warts on his shoulders. In 1897, Bruce created the Black Star violin, attacking any he found not to have respect for his creation. He attacked Lillian for that reason (due to her horrible playing) before being driven off by Wolfgang in Werewolf form. Later, Bruce encounters Bram after he stole the Black Star from Lillian, with Bram's music soothing Bruce to see Bram as a worthy owner in spite of Bram turning him down. However, Bram has Bruce promise to not feed on humans again, helping him escape to start his life anew with the disposing of the Black Star as the first step. In the present year, Bruce keeps a music player that plays Bram's music, a calming mechanism to keep him from breaking his promise. However, while taking a break, Bruce is driven into a frenzy after hearing a rock group & lashes on them before fighting Vampire King, the both exposing themselves to the other. After Scott saves him from William, Bruce reveals what happened in the past. However, William refused to accept it, provoking Bruce into attacking people with Vampire King almost forced to kill him. Though Bruce regained his senses & ran off, he was found by William & mortally wounded by Cross. By the time Scott arrived, Bruce apologizes for breaking his word before he dies. Earwig Statistics *True Name: A Sealed Fossil or a Sewing Machine *Destroyed by: Cross' Broken Fang Attacking Lillian after she meddled in his feeding, the Earwig Fangire was the first Fangire to be destroyed by the Cross technology in its prototype stage. Rhinoceros Statistics *Human Name: Pierce Cunningham *True Name: The Cape with the Shipwreck & the Scarlet Sands *Height: 265c *Weight: 480kg *Destroyed by: Vampire King Frankenstein Form's Frankenstein Thunder Slap Since 1897, Cunningham poses as a Chief Manager of the Atelier Dreams talent agency, seeking young people working towards their dreams & taking their photo. Once he has them in his trap, he takes not only their Life Energy, but a cherish possession relating to their dreams as a trophy in his "Dream Graveyard" collection. In the present year, he tries to sucker Scott into his trap, but he is annoyed that the boy refuses & takes his suggestion to make Val a star. Vampire King encounters Cunningham in his true form, unable to defeat the Rhinoceros Fangire in Merboy Form. When he learns that Cunningham is the Fangire, Scott takes his methods personally & protects Val from him, assuming Frankenstein Form to overpower him. Seastar Statistics *Human Name: Chance Campbell *True Name: The Proposition Related to the Guillotine & the Nest Box *Height: 208cm *Weight: 180kg *Destroyed by: Vampire King FraWereMerVa Form's Darkness Moon Break A maniacal Fangire that usually attacks by discharging electricity from the center of his body & targets female athletes, targeting Caoimhe as a result as she is haunted by the sound of his Life-Sucking Fangs. Posing as a criminal that William is pursuing, the Seastar Fangire played a part in putting William on the brink of madness by tormenting him in various ways. Though he overpowered Vampire King in his normal form, the Seastar Fangire was no match for Vampire King's FraWereMerVa form. With the Fangire destroyed, his hold over Caoimhe faded. This Fangire can shoot lightning bolts from the 'mouth' on his chest. Ladybug Statistics *True Name: Any Casino has a Drying Vanity *Tribe: Insect Class *Height: 200cm *Weight: 120kg *Destroyed by: Cross' Cross Judgement The Ladybug Fangire is the first known Fangire who can fly & has no known human form. He uses this ability to get the best of Vampire King, William, Val, & Mercy, who cannot bring it upon herself to use the Cross Knuckle against him. After being destroyed by Cross, the Fangire's body explodes & its dispersed soul reforms itself into a Sabbat where it is shortly destroyed by the teamwork of Vampire King & Cross along with Castle Doran & Powerd Crosser. Chameleon Statistics *Human Name: Beaumont *True Name: The Married Couple Hidden in the Salt Crystal Lattice *Height: 215cm *Weight: 132kg *Destroyed by: Vampire King Frankenstein Form's Frankenstein Thunder Slap Posed as a clothing salesman in 1897, Beaumont runs Luxur & uses its clothing to track down his female prey. But in one incident, he encountered Frankenstein & was forced to flee for his life. Beaumont was later exposed when he fell for a trap set up by Lillian & Bram, going into hiding. In the present year, the Chameleon Fangire resumes his method through Casuar, managing to elude both Cross & Vampire King before either can kill him. He later attacks Emma, whom he realized something was not right before being attacked by Vampire King. Though he manages to catch Vampire King offguard with invisibility, Vampire King uses the Frankenstein Form's True Eye to pinpoint his location & shatter him. Grizzly Statistics *Human Name: Jeffrey Lane *True Name: The Funeral & the Carpenter's Secret Pact *Height: 245cm *Weight: 390kg *Destroyed by: Vampire King Emperor Form's Emperor Moon Break The Grizzly Fangire is one of the few Fangire who betray their kind by falling in love with a human, living with his wife Maeve whom he married in 1896. In 1897, after saving his marriage & planting a silk tree with his wife, Jeffrey is confronted by Queen, unintentionally saved by Bram. By the present year, Maeve is dying from a fatal disease with Jeffrey stealing jewelry to give to her as presents. But thanks to Scott, Jeffrey manages to grant Maeve her final request to see the tree that they planted, learning that she knows he was never human & still loves him anyway. But with his wife dead, Jeffrey goes berserk & attacks Cross before attempting to kill Emma after determining her true identity as the new Queen. The attempt on Emma's life leads Scott to unlock the true power hidden within Vampire King & uses Emperor Form's Emperor Moon Break to mortally wound the Grizzly Fangire as he crawls to Maeve's body to see her one last time. Shark Statistics *True Name: The Stamps that Reach the Ash Higan *Tribe: Aqua Class *Height: 222cm *Weight: 198kg *Destroyed by: Vampire King Emperor Form's Emperor Moon Break, Viper's Snaking Death-Break (revived) The Shark Fangire is recruited by the Bishop to aid Dáire in attacking Emma so she can become the Queen by force, being the one who nearly killed everyone around her. While supporting the Spider Fangire in hunting down Emma, they are forced to fight Vampire King before he is shattered by the Emperor Moon Break. Cicada Statistics *True Name: The Dressing Table Grieving the Half Brother's Strange Attitude *Tribe: Insect Class *Height: 215cm *Weight: 152kg *Destroyed by: Rising Cross' Final Rising Blast, Vampire King Emperor Form's Final Zanvat Slash (1st & 2nd revived) Appearing in 1897, the Cicada Fangire was shocked that Florence was not performing her duties as Queen, deciding to kill the artist Shelton to have her resume her duties. Originally, the Cicada Fangire was originally shattered by Cross' Broken Fang, resulting with Shelton severely injured & bent on getting revenge on the Fangire Hunters in the present. However, William manages to negate this to ensure that his team is not arrested while allowing the Cicada Fangire to survive. Appearing in the present year to aid the Crab Fangire, the Cicada Fangire is shattered by William successfully using Cross's Rising form. Crab Statistics *True Name: The Decoy That Imitated a Sternum & a Dictionary *Tribe: Aqua Class *Height: 228cm *Destroyed by: Vampire King Emperor Form's Emperor Howling Slash Able to spit acidic foam from his mouth, the Crab Fangire took advantage of the Fangire Hunters' crisis to go on a feeding spree until William altered the past. In the ensuing fight, Vampire King snaps the Crab Fangire's right hand off before shattering him. Warthog Statistics *Human Name: Abel *True Name: Propeller Kingdom's Collapse *Height: 218cm *Weight: 320kg *Destroyed by: Vampire King Emperor Form's Emperor Moon Break, Rising Cross' Final Rising Blast (1st revived), Vampire King Emperor Form's Final Zanvat Slash (2nd revived) Wearing a cowboy outfit, Abel is one of the Fangires who seeks to become the new King of the Checkmate Four. To that end, he targets any human with special abilities who may be the current King-to-be. This Fangire's has great strength and spikes on his hands and weilds a gun. Moose Statistics *Human Name: Andrew *True Name: The Sun, or a Furrow Carved into a Fisheye *Height: 238cm *Weight: 220kg *Destroyed by: Vampire King Emperor Form's Emperor Thunder Slap, Vampire King Emperor Form's Final Zanvat Slash (1st & 2nd revived) One of the Checkmate Four's most loyal servants, Andrew promised Florence that on his life that he would guard her children. However, he worries for Florence getting too close to humans. In the present year, Andrew continues that vow as Miles' aid in the D&P Company, serving as an assassin to take out humans who may revolutionize the world. However, when he attempts to kill Emma for following the same path as Florence, Miles disowns Andrew & drives him off on the vow to kill him if he ever pulls a stunt like that again. But when Andrew attempts to kill Douglas, he is found by Vampire King & destroyed when Vampire King uses the Frankenstein Hammer in Emperor Form. This Fangire can shoot energy blasts from his ears and as shown latter use a sword. Tortoise Statistics *Human Name: Douglas *True Name: A Steep Slope Winking at a Lining *Tribe: Lizard Class *Height: 170cm *Weight: 192kg *Destroyed by: Viper's Snaking Death-Break The Tortoise Fangire is one of the few Fangires who betray their kind by falling in love with a human. He is confronted by Emma & escapes her after she begins doubting the reason for her duties as Queen. Though he escapes her a second time, Douglas is ambushed by Andrew & weakened as Vampire King arrives to fight the Moose Fangire. Running from the fight, the Tortoise Fangire runs into Miles, who personally punishes Douglas for the unforgivable act of aiding humanity in progressing forward through his idea to turn water into a new energy source. As shown the fangire's only weapons are his arm shields. Horsefly Statistics *Human Name: Maple *True Name: The Decaying Fish & the Poetry Anthology Filled Cradle *Tribe: Insect Class *Height: 172cm *Weight: 82kg *Destroyed by: Viper's Snaking Death-Break A Fangire held by ex-Wonderful Blue Sky Organization scientist Dr. Ainsley in his Evolved Lifeform Research Lab, she was used as a test subject in the man's Fangire research, force fed her captured kin's life energies & becoming stronger as a result, using that power to severely wound Rising Cross. However, in spite of how it seemed, Maple was using Ainsley from the start & had no more need of him in her schemes. After wounding Maple, the Horsefly Fangire kidnaps Emma to become even more powerful. However, this act infuriates Miles as he executes Maple for her cannibalism & attempt on Emma's life. A male version of the Horsefly Fangire is among the Fangires revived by Bishop, attacking William & Mercy until Scott intervened & William killed the monster as Rising Cross. Rat Statistics *True Name: Black Death *Tribe: Beast Class *Height: 218cm *Weight: 147kg *Destroyed by: Vampire King Emperor Form's Emperor Moon Break (1st Rat Fangire), Vampire King Emperor Form's Final Zanvat Slash The Rat Fangire is a speed fighter who uses pistols or swords as weapons. Appearing in 1897, he is first targeted by Lillian until he attempts to kill her. When Florence interferes & intentionally tries to kill him, the Rat Fangire sought revenge on any Fangire entitled the Queen of the Checkmate Four. By the present year, the Rat Fangire developed the ability to multiply himself, overwhelming opponents with an army of clones until they are all shattered by Vampire King Emperor Form with the Zanvat Sword in hand. Mantis Statistics *True Name: The Deads' Miscalculation = The 4:36 Lie *Tribe: Insect Class *Height: 247cm *Weight: 210kg *Destroyed by: Vampire King Emperor Form's Final Zanvat Slash The Mantis Fangire carries a scythe & drags a casket that holds the remains of Fangires, resurrecting them as mindless slaves to his will with intent on killing Florence for her transgressions. After Vampire King decimated his army, the Mantis attempted to revive a new army, only to be impaled by the Zanvat Sword as it pierced through into the casket. Seamoon Statistics *True Name:' '''The Melancholic Cohabitation of the Grapes & the Radiator *Tribe: Aqua Class *Height: 216cm *Weight: 227kg The Seamoon Fangire is under Bishop, attacking people with Cross' users confronting him. Though outmatched by Vampire King, the Seamoon Fangire was killed by a Mother Viparc Miles summoned to kill Vampire King. This Fangire can extend whips from his arms. Silkmoth Statistics *True Name: Sincerity Flowed from a Poison Bottle *Height: 188cm *Weight: 97kg *Destroyed by: Cross' Broken Fang The Silkmoth Fangire is the keeper of the Lost Woods where Castle Doran dwells. Silkmoth Fangire utilizes the Mirage Trident & displayed almost-godly powers while in her forest domain. Though she was driven off by Florence, the Silkworm Fangire's attempt to keep Bram & Lillian from escaping ended with her killed by Bram using the Cross System. Sungazer Statistics *True Name: Afterimage of a Crash Connected to the Water Surface *Tribe: Lizard Class *Height: 237cm *Weight: 312kg The Sungazer Fangire ambushed Boyd while he was visiting Lillian's gravestone, putting him on the brink of death. However, Miles transfers some of the Fangire's essence into Boyd with Dr. Ainsley's machine to heal him. As a result, Boyd was unable to control himself until he got used to his new body before being seemingly killed by Viper, spirited away to receive medical attention. This Fangire uses only its arm shields as weapons. Polar Bear Statistics *True Name: Commandment to the Dissipating Spices *Tribe: Beast Class *Height: 230cm *Weight: 280kg *Destroyed by: Vampire King Emperor Form's Final Zanvat Slash & Cross' Broken Fang Appearing in 1897, the Polar Bear Fangire was the first to target Florence after she was stripped of her powers, hoping to find a excuse to kill her. The Fangire attacks with his fast speed, spitting needles from the mouth & wielding a large sword. In the end, he was destroyed by the teamwork of Vampire King & Cross. Antlion Statistics *Tribe: Insect Class *Destroyed by: Vampire King's Darkness Moon Break Assuming the form of an American man, the Antlion Fangire attempts to feed at the Great Ancient Exhibition when Mercy intervened. Though overpowered by William, the Antlion Fangire is converted into the '''Antlion Legendorga' through the Mummy Legendorga's Control Death Mask, becoming his master's shield before they escape. The Antlion Fangire is later summoned during the Legendorgas' fight with Vampire King, & is destroyed by the Rider. Zebra Statistics *Human Name: Elroy *Tribe: Beast Class *Destroyed by: Cross' Broken Fang Elroy is a penetentiary officer at the prison where Baldwin Skeates was held in until he lost his temper with the imprisoned Bram after being knocked out by him & was forced to reveal himself, attacking his fellow officers while going at Bram until Lillian arrives with the Cross Knuckle that Bram uses on him. Checkmate Four The Checkmate Four are the four most powerful members of the Fangire race, each bearing a tattoo of the chess piece they are named after. These four Fangires receive the titles of Rook, Bishop the keeper of Fangire laws, Queen, & King, the rulers of Fangires. In 1897, the Checkmate Four were based in Castle Doran. By the present year, only Bishop & Rook remained as they recruit a new Queen & King. Lion Statistics *Human Name: Rook *True Name: The Creation of Heaven & Earth. Listening to the Baby's Cry & the Angry Roar *Tribe: Beast Class *Height: 240cm *Weight: 260kg *Destroyed by: Cross' Cross Judgement The first of the Checkmate Four to appear in the series, he can shoot out needles from the tip of his fingers while in his Fangire form. Rook's actions in 1897 include the murder of Lillian's mother & the slaughter of the Wolfen Race. Being a strong Fangire, the Rook defeats Cross & Wolfgang in early confrontations prior to his resting after his near-death experience at the hands of Lillian & company. In the present year, after awakening from his rest, the Rook has somehow lost his memories & befriends Scott & Theresa. The Rook later regains his memories as a Fangire upon seeing the site of one of his 1897 battles. Easily defeating Vampire King, he summons a golden Sabbat to kill Vampire King in his place, only to have it destroyed by the Powerd Crosser. The Rook later resurfaces to commit good deeds in a game to get to heaven, found by Mercy as she eventually kills him by targeting the weakpoint her mother made on him. Pearlshell (Emma) Statistics *Human Name: Emma Darrow *True Name: A Dress like an Isolation Cell *Tribe: Aqua Class *Height: 172cm *Weight: 69kg As successor to Florence, the previous Queen, Emma assumes a blue-colored version of her predessor's Fangire form after she is given an anklet by the Bishop & meets her predestined consort, Miles. As the new Pearlshell Fangire, Emma can generate several pearls that act as an extension of her will in attacking her enemies. In the end, she is executed by the Bishop after being wounded by Vampire King Emperor Form's Emperor Moon Break, dying in Scott's arms before she shatters. Pearshell (Florence) Statistics *Human Name: Florence Balcombe *True Name: The Blood Relatives of the Grim Nüwa *Tribe: Aqua Class *Height: 182cm *Weight: 75kg The second of the original Checkmate Four to appear in the series, pinkish in color, she can generate several pearls that act as an extension of her will in attacking her enemies, she was the first queen which was succeeded by Emma. She first assumes her form when attacked by Frankenstein. She assume the form many times until King sealed her powers though she still bears the Queen tattoo on the palm of her hand. Swallowtail Statistics *Human Name: Bishop *True Name: The Ascetic & a Left Foot Sock *Tribe: Insect Class *Height: 245cm *Weight: 95kg *Destroyed by: Rising Cross' Cross Judgement The Bishop of the Checkmate Four is the third member of the Checkmate Four to appear in the series, revealing his true form as the Swallowtail Fangire to both Scott & William in the present year. In this form, he can spray powder, wield a sword, & can also dissolve into powder by means of escaping. Most of the time he was the opponent to Cross, having defeated him in several occasions until at the end, he is finally destroyed by Rising Cross but before the Bishop dies, he uses his own soul to complete the resurrection of the revived Bat Fangire. Bat Statistics *Human Name: Count Dracula AKA King The Bat Fangire is the true form of the previous King of the Checkmate Four in 1897, usually assuming this form when enraged. But after Bram assumes the mantle of Vampire King, Dracula assumes his Fangire form to battle him. In the end, Dracula is severely weakened by the teamwork of both Vampire King & Dracula & has his title transferred to the young Miles after the infant indirectly kills him by deflecting his attack, also saving Florence's life. In the present day, Bishop manages to resurrect the previous King, though in a more demonic version of his Fangire form & without a conscious mind & is motivated to kill those who bare his title. Although the Bat Fangire had overpowered both Vampire King & Dracula, the two Riders successfully destroyed him by teamwork. Category:Kamen Rider: Vampire King Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Races Category:Fangire